Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charger for electric vehicles, and more specifically to a charge for electric vehicles that senses a fault in a line or poor plug contact by measuring voltage and current from the line and controls output current based on the sensing.
Description of the Related Art
A charging circuit interrupting device (CCID) is a portable device that supplies electricity to electric vehicles and includes a relay, a main board, etc.
The CCID supplies electricity to electric vehicles connected thereto by opening/closing the relay.
FIG. 1 is a view showing an existing a charging circuit interrupt device (CCID).
Referring to FIG. 1, the CCID includes a plug 11 that is inserted into a socket (wall outlet), an electric wire 12 connecting the plug 11 with an electric vehicle, and a power switch 13 disposed at a predetermined position in the electric wire 12 and manually turned on/off to connect or interrupt the electric current flowing in the electric wire.
The CCID has the power switch 13 at a predetermined position of the electric wire to be turned on/off to control the flow of current. With the power switch, the current flowing in the power cord is not supplied to an electric vehicle even when the plug is inserted into the socket, making sure the user safety.
However, a user may make a mistake as she/he frequently connects and disconnects the plug into the wall outlet, resulting in an accident.
In particular, if the plug is detached from the wall outlet during charging of an electric vehicle, a great amount of current flows so that arc spark may be produced, resulting in damage.
Recently, a charger with a temperature sensor has been proposed, which interrupts output current from the charger depending on the temperature inside the charger measured by the temperature sensor.
However, the temperature inside the charger may not be accurately measured due to an error in the temperature sensor itself, such that an accident may occur.
In addition, since the output current is controlled when the temperature inside the charger exceeds a predetermined value, the temperature inside the charger is already increased, such that internal circuits may not be reliable.